warrior_cats_rpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Bienenflügel
Hi, Warrior-Cats RPG Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Leah. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Buntschweif (Diskussion) 18:52, 24. Apr. 2012 Hallo Biene, Danke für deine tolle Hilfe hier im Wiki. Wenn du noch Fragen hast kannst Du dich ruhig an mich oder die anderen Admins wenden. LG Leopardenschweif 12:18, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Natürlich ist das in Ordnung! Von einem selbst kann man NATÜRLICH eine Seite erstellen, nur erfundene Katzen gehören hier eher nicht so viele her (außer die die im RPG vorkommen). Ich nehme an, dass du die Startseite, Hilfe und RPG schon gelesen hast und wenn nicht bitte ich dich dies zu tun. schnurr Buntschweif 11:38, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Hoffe, dass wir uns bald im Chat sehen! Hi Bienenflügel :D Danke, ich werds mir merken=) glgGrasfell 15:44, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab ich doch auch... Oder?? habs jedenfalls gedacht ich hätte. beim anderen wiki hab ichs jedenfalls gemacht. Machs gleich hier auch :D HDL Grasfell 13:07, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzenverwandte Sieh mall ins Katzenverwandte-wiki! Buntschweif 12:47, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meereswelle (ich weiß zwar nicht wirklich ob Du gefragt hast) Hallo Biene, natürlich, wenn du willst kannst du es machen. Leopardenschweif 15:32, 26. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Hoffe, dass wir uns bald im Chat sehen! Mondpfote Hey Biene ich habe meine seite im NebelClan erstellt hoffe das du sie dir bald mal anschaust LGMondpfote 16:17, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke du siehst aber auch total schön aus !!!! *bewunderung* LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 16:43, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Diashow hi,ich wollt mich mal dafür bedanken,das du die Diashow bei Organherz hinzugefügt hast.Aus irgendeinen Grund kann ich das net mehr machen,also könntest du das bitte auch bei den anderen Seiten machen,die von mir sind?Danke schon mal im vorraus[[Benutzer:Leyley55| Ley]] ist noch wer im cgaT? Buntschweif 17:37, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Biene hör bitte auf zu ändern das Blitzkralle eine geheime Gefährtin hat! Blitzkralle habe ich mir ausgedacht! Er hat eine geheime Gefährtin >.< Kapier es doch! Ich habe es schon durchgelassen das er keine Kinder hat,aber er hat nunmal Glanzschweif als geheime Gefährtin.Ekliss 16:54, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Natürlcih verzeih ich dir^^Ich wusste nicht das du es nicht wusstest.Sorry mit den Anschnautzen.LG Ekliss 13:23, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke!Aber könntest du Klauenstern bei Schwarzklaue entfernen?Ansonsten ist alles supi!Noch mal danke!Ley Namen Danke Biene die sind alle schön aber ich habe schon einen Heiler namen^^ nähmlich: Mondfeuer *hoffe es hört sich nicht sooo schlimm an* Danke nochmal :D LG Mondpfote 18:37, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kannst du ja nicht wissen^^. ich schau mal welcher mir on deinen am besten gefallen hätteMondpfote 18:43, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mondschattten hätte mir am besten gefallen ^^ lg Mondpfote 18:45, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) ich und hier Hey Biene! So, ich hab jetzt eine Katze erstellt, vl hast du sie ja schon gesehen: Wolfsmond Ich hoffe es passt alles, vielleicht müssen noch Feinheiten eingestellt werden oder es passt etwas gröberes nicht. Ich hoffe auch, das geht in Ordnung so, was ich geschrieben habe, wenn nicht, bitte sagen! Ich bin für jegliche Kritik offen. Ich hab dich zu meinen Freunden dazugeschrieben, hoffe, das geht in Ordnung so! Ich bin sicher, ich hab viel Spaß in diesem Wiki! GLG Wolfsmond 22:04, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Biene! Danke für die Rückmeldung und Danke für die Diashow. Ich habs vorher schon damit versucht, aber irgendwie hats nicht funktioniert. Wäre echt super, wenn meine erste Schülerin Fuchsschweif wäre! Ich freu mich schon. LG Wolfsmond 15:39, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heilerschülerin Hi Biene! Wollte eine Heilerschülerin namens Nusspfote erstellen! Wollte fragen, ob Ahornlicht ihre Mentorin sein könnte. Du spielst doch Ahornlicht, nicht wahr? Wäre das in Ordnung? LG Wolfsmond 13:28, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Es sind jetzt eh schon weniger Katzen. Warum müssen wir das nochmal diskutieren? Buntschweif 15:21, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen aus dem Englischen wiki Mir ist aufgefallen das ihr die Vorlagen/Bilder aus dem Englischen Wiki benuzt . Ich weiß nicht ob ihr gefragt habt ob ihr ds dürft ,weil ich mir nicht sicher bin ob die Leute vom Englischen Wiki das wollen :/ Naja das wollte ich nur mal sagen Smaradauge 14:51, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene ,ich wollte fragen ob du schon jemanden hast der Kupferschweif spielt ? Wenn nicht würde ich mich bereit erklären ;3 Wie heißen deine Jungen ? GLG Smaradauge 18:00, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja sie gefallen mir sehr !Ich finde die Namen sehr schön :3 .Ich übernehme Kupfer sehr gerne ;D LG Smaradauge 10:19, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Kristallmond W-o-w, du hast Kristallmond unter anderem nach mir ''benannt? Sie ist so hübsch und süß, fühle mich sooo geehrt, vielen Dank! ;) Wolfsmond 19:29, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) (Sorrie, bins von den nachrichten nicht mehr gewohnt, ^^) Danke, ich fühl mich (wie erwähnt) geehrt! Das kann es auch garnicht ,bist du sicher das sie hier erstellt ist ? Wenn nicht könntest du es mir sagen dann denke ich kannst du sie morgen ebenfalls nutzen ;) Smaradauge 17:55, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Jaja aber hier muss sie auchnoch erstellt werden ;) Smaradauge 18:28, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Falkenfuß Ja, wegen Efeuschweifs geschwisternsuche und so das wäre echt super :) Danke biene! LG Wolfsmond 18:33, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yep, gerne ^^ Klaro ,aber grade bin ich sehr beschäftigt kann noch bis morgen dauern ;D Wenn ich es vergesse musst du mich erinnern xD Smaradauge 18:33, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Biene^^ Hey, ich bin jetzt auch da! Du hast mir ja von diesem Wiki erzählt. LG, dein Kieselflamme 10:46, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Habs gemacht ;) Smaradauge 12:24, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Mutter Ich würde mich freuen wenn du meine Mutter wärst. :) vlg neele Jayfeather8399 18:43, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich weiss,ich finde sie auch voll süß.Habe sie mal früher meine Geschwister gennant,weil ich unbedingt welche haben wollte.Ich weiss ich hab ja jezt mein kleinen nervigen Bruder,aber meine Meerlies mag ich da doch ein bisschen mehr^^'Ley' 'Mentorensuche' Hey, Biene <333 Suchst du noch einen Mentor für Kristallmond? Wenn nicht, es steht noch bei den Anzeigen! :D Vielleicht möchtest du ja Kohlenherz als seinen Mentor? Macht aber nix, wenn nicht ;) Und wann stellst du deine Geschichte hier rein :( warte schon lange drauf :] GLG deine Freundin Wolfsmond 17:36, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzenverwandte Bitte lies dir den Blog durch! Es ist wichtig, dass das noch jemand macht! lg. Bunt Gefährten-Änderung Hey Biene, Ich hab da mal ne Frage.Zu der Seite mit dem Thema:Gefährten.Könntest du da bei Wasserfall und Hasenfuss hinschreiben das Wasserfall sich damit abgefunden hat,dass sie nicht zusammen sein können und sie einen neunen Gefärhten hat? :) LG Schnee Bienenflügel Hey Bienchen ;) ich hab dir ein bild von Bienenflügel erstellt: Ich zeigs dir mal hier. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :D thumb|BienenflügelGLG <3333333333333333333 Wolfsmond 16:46, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blutherz und mondkristall Hey Biene :D das wäre super, wenn wir geschwister wären. Aber ist das bild nicht das von silbermond? ;) GLG deine Wolf Hallo Biene :*, Ich kann ja nur verstehen, wie Du denkst, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe Ich keine andere Wahl. Mein 1. Problem ist, Ich will ja allen User eine gewisse Abwechslung bieten. 2. KANN Ich einfach zu niemanden wirklich Nein sagen, vorallem nicht, wenn es sich um so wunderbare Ideen für das Wiki handelt. Nun und Ich mach es ja auch bereits so, dass die Ideen für Clans unter Projekten erst mal getestet wird, und wenn es eben damit nicht klappt, kommt die Idee wieder raus... Ich weiß nicht mehr so richtig, was Ich deswegen tun soll :/. Ich werde einfach mal versuchen keine Clan-Ideen mehr annehmen LG :** -Leopardenschweif 19:53, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. Wenn Du wieder da bist muss Ich dir diesbezüglich was im Privat Chat sagen! LG :* -Leopardenschweif 23:18, 22. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Chat-Mods. Hey Biene, Also zuerst zu Blade: Ja, Ich bin schon deiner Meinung, er hat es sich verdient und das darfst Du auch dann machen. Überlegt habe Ich darüber schon, bin aber noch nicht zum Entschluss gekommen. Danke, dass Ich durch eine 2. Meinung einräumen konnte. Um auf Honey zurück zu kommen... Du hast recht :/ Ich denke wir sollten sie ihres Amtes entziehen. LG :*** -Leopardenschweif 17:36, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Leuchtender Mond Hey, du hattest doch um eine Welpenversion von Leuchtender Mond gebeten? Ich hab sie mal versucht, aber eigentlich ist sie bestimmt viel schöner als hier...thumb|289px Ist mein erster "Wolfversuch", du musst sie nicht verwenden, ist nicht so toll... also hier ist sie: LG Wolfsmond 10:42, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab noch was gemacht, ist aber kein welpe :) thumb|left|350px Geschichtliche Fragen Hallo Biene, wenn mir nichts mehr einfällt, dann wende ich mich an dich, ok? [[User:TwoBlade|''TwoBlade'' ' ' '' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade| Möge Dunkelheit dich führen...'']] 09:13, 1. Jul. 2012 (UTC)